Imaging systems often incorporate arrays of detector elements that sense radiation over a portion of the electro-magnetic spectrum to generate images of scenes. In some cases, one or more elements may be defective or non-responsive. These array defects may degrade the performance of the system and/or quality of the generated images.
In certain systems, the aspect ratio of the generated image may be the same as the aspect ratio of the detector array. In certain situations, an aspect ratio that differs from that of the detector array, for example, a wider aspect ratio, may be desired for the generated image.